warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Stones Series/Allegiances
Thunderclan Leader: Hollystar- Black She-cat with blue eyes and a white tipped tail and white paws Deputy: Rubywing- Pinkish she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Cloudfall- White tom with blue eyes Warriors: Crowtail- Black tom with peircing yellow eyes Woodwave- Brown she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Blackpaw Clawheart- Gray tom with amber eyes, Thunderclans Eclipse stone weilder Apprentice Lilypaw Snaketail- orange tabby she-cat with piercing emerald eyes Apprentice, Leafpaw Whiteclaw- White tom with sandy eyes Apprentice, Goldenpaw Whitesky- White she-cat with blue eyes Birdsong- black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes Apprentice Bramblepaw Cinderclaw-Black She-cat with unuaslally long claws and blue eyes Greenwater- Bluish she-cat with green eyes Fishleap- Silvery tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes Apprentices: Leafpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Blackpaw- Black tom with emerald eyes Lilypaw- Brown she-cat with green eyes Goldenpaw- Golden tom with blue eyes Bramblepaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes Queens: Topazglimmer- light brown she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest Mate, Clawheart Solarflare- yellowish she-cat with green eyes with golden flecks Mate, Granitefur Elders: Granitefur- Dark gray tom with blue eyes. Retired early cause of injury (16 Moons) Rainbowdash- Black she-cat with a white tipped tail and brown stripes and blue eyes Shadowclan Leader: Miststar- Silvery She-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat- Silentflight- stone gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Brackenpaw Deputy: Lightclaw- Orange tom with white paws and emerald eyes Warriors: Stripetail- Brown tabby tom with green eyes Bluegaze- Bluish she-cat with light blue eyes Apprentice, Eaglepaw Marshwhisper- Browish tom with marsh green eyes Apprentice, Flowerpaw Windheart- Tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes, Shadowclan's Eclipse Stone Weilder Blackpelt- Black tom with dark green eyes Bronx- Black and white tom, joined Shadowclan but didn't want to change his name Sunwhisper- Light orange she-at with blue eyes Apprentice, Goldpaw Apprentices: Brackenpaw- Brown tom with blue eyes Flowerpaw- White she-cat with orange splotches and blue eyes Eaglepaw- Black tom with sandy brown eyes Goldpaw- Orange tom with golden eyes Queens: Rosepetal- Pinkish she-cat with green eyes Mate, Marshwhisper Poolwing- Gray tabby she-cat with emerald eyes Kits: '' Yellowkit- Light yellow tom with blue eyes Littlekit- Brown she-cat with a white chest and paws Elders: Blackstripe- black tom with gray stripes and yellow eyes Riverclan Leader: Graystar- Gray tabby tom with emerald eyes Medicine Cat: Blazeheart- Orange tom with blazing yellow eyes ''Apprentice Treepaw Deputy: Riverwind- Light blue she-cat with white paws and emerald eyes Warriors: Midnightclaw- Pure black tom with white splotches and blue eyes Apprentice, Clampaw Spotpelt- Tortiseshell she-cat with distinctive white spots and green eyes Riverclan's Eclipse Stone weilder Reedwind- Brown tom with black ears and heather colored eyes Apprentice, Stonepaw Hailfeather- light silver she-cat with ice blue eyes Leafflight- Cream she-cat with green eyes and white paws Moonfoot- White tom with gray splotches and gray eyes Apprentice Snowpaw Apprentices: Treepaw- brown tabby tom with soft amber eyes Clampaw-brown tabby tom with unuasually long claws and amber eyes Stonepaw- Dark Gray tom with green eyes Snowpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes Queens: Ferntail- gray she-cat with green eyes Mate, Reedwind Kits: Shadowkit-Black tom with blue eyes Fogkit-Muddy brown she-cat with green eyes Elders: Pinepelt- brown tom with black splotches Talonclaw- black tom with blue eyes ﻿ Windclan Leader: Sunstar- yellow tom with sky blue eyes Deputy: Briarwhisper- Serious brown she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Stargaze- black she-cat with white dapples and gray eyes Warriors: Slateclaw- Gray tom with amber eyes and lighter gray paws Apprentice, Marshpaw Silverpelt-Silver she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentice, Dovepaw Adderstrike- Pinkish tom with sharp emerald eyes Windclan's Eclipse Stone weilder Violetflame- orange she-cat with heather colored eyes Apprentice, Swanpaw Pineneedle- Brown tom with unuasally long claws and fur that sticks out like pine needles Apprentice Heatherpaw Apprentices: Marshpaw- Brown she-cat with blue eyes Dovepaw- Gray she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and green eyes Swanpaw- white she-cat with emerald eyes Heatherpaw- pinkish she-cat with soft blue eyes Queens Northwing- Grayish tabby she-cat with blue eyes Mate, Pineneedle Kits: Echokit- tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Fallenkit- Gray tom with emerald eyes Wildclaw- black she-cat with green eyes Mate, Slateclaw Kits: Solarkit- light orange tom with blue eyes Willowkit- gray she-cat with blue eyes Featherkit- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Elders: Brookwing- frail brown she-cat with green eyes Rainfoot- gray tom with blue eyes﻿ ﻿ Eclipse Claws Leader: Stones fall- Gray tom-wolf with blue eyes Beta: Shy Leaf- Brown she-wolf with green eyes Medicine Wolf: Auroras Star- White she-wolf with blue eyes Apprentice, Ices grip Tracker- Skys cloud- Graysih tom with white dapples Apprentice, Woods leaf Claws: Broken Song- black she-wolf with orange splotches and yellow eyes White Splotches- Black tom-wolf with white splotches with green eyes Rushs tail- gray she-wolf with blue eyes Apprentice Clouds wind﻿ Sunny Rays- Yellow she-wolf with blue eyes Apprentice, Little branch Running Fox- Small orange wolf with a black muzzle and a white tipped tail and amber eyes Falling Boulder- Gray tom with blue eyes Apprentices Little Branch- Small brown she-wolf with blue eyes Woods Leaf- Brown tom-wolf with green eyes Clouds Wind- Gray she-wolf with dark gray eyes Ices Grip- White she-wolf with deep blue eyes Wolf Mothers: Blues Wing- White wolf with blue eyes Mate: White Splotches Pups: Lily Pad- gray she-wolf with green eyes Phoenix Flare- orange tom with amber eyes Elders: Brooks Step- Brown tabby she-wolf with amber eyes Rains Fall- timber tom-wolf with blue eyes﻿ ﻿ Category:FanClan Allegiances